


Hey You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, Gassy Scott, Gassy Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Sciles, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott comes home after a long day to a very pregnant and gassy Stiles.





	Hey You

It wasn't until around eleven o'clock that the front door of the McCall house finally opened, only to be slammed shut as Scott trudged in from the rain, tired and worn from a rather difficult day. He carelessly tosses his backpack and lacrosse gear on the floor with a thud, before running his hands through soaking wet hair. He’d had three major tests during his school day today, along with a lengthy practice after class, and to top it all off he had a late shift of work to cover Deaton who was out of town. Needless to say, Scott was exhausted. 

Heading up the stairs to his room, his phone vibrates in his shorts pocket, it's Melissa:

"Hey, just found out I'm working overtime tonight. So I won't be home for a while."

Scott sighs in relief at the sight of the message, and slides the phone back into his pants as he closes in on his bedroom. He reaches the door and just before grabbing the knob he freezes, ever so gently leaning his head in, pointing his ear toward the wall and listening. He can hear music playing, and a steady heartbeat. This causes a grin to slowly appear on the Alpha's face. He opens the door to find Stiles on his bed, sporting a round bloated belly on his thinner build, half laying half sitting up on Scott's bed frame with one hand on a cell phone and the other rubbing the sides of his swollen gut. 

"Hey you." Scott blurts out cheerfully with a huge smile.

Stile's weary eyes come up from his phone and he excitedly shimmies up into more of an upright sitting position.

"Scott," his expression goes from boredom to happiness almost instantly, "thank god you're back."

With difficulty Stiles slides his legs off the side of the bed and gets up to reach him, huffing as his stomach gets in the way of basic movement. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles and he buries his head into the werewolf’s shoulder, the belly in between them pushing up against Scott’s waist. His eyes begin to glow a bright red as his hand slides down Stiles’ arm to his bump, patting it gently and clamly, he can feels Stiles’ muscles begin to loosen as his body untenses and he melts into Scott’s embrace. The other hand begins to wander down the back and onto Stiles’ pants, reaching lower and lower before firmly cupping his soft and swollen butt. Stiles exhales deeply into Scott’s shirt and holds him in tighter.

“Missed you.” He whispered.

“You too.” The alpha responded, his eyes finally shutting slowly.

The two shifted back onto the side of the bed, their feet hanging from the edges. Scott leans over, putting an arm around the back of Stiles’ neck while the other remained on the bump. They looked at each other for a few silent seconds, their eyes locked until one of them breaks their unspoken staring contests with laugher, but their moment is interrupted by a deep gurgle. Stiles clenches his stomach, and Scott begins to rub it gently.

“You okay?” Scott asks concerned.

“Yeah.” Stiles’ belly gurgles and groans again, so much so that the soft skin jiggles about and wobbles faintly he closes his eyes and buckles over. Stiles moans in discomfort and Scott pulls him in tighter, continuing to gently massage the gut as is churns some more.

“Easy there.” Scott says protectively as black veins begin to crawl up his hands and arm, taking away Stiles’ pain.

Stiles exhales with relief and falls back onto Scott. They stay like this for a little until Stiles brings his head up so the two are face to face. There is a pause before they casually lean in and share a passionate kiss. Pulling away they both grin to one another, transitioning from a single kiss to gradually making out, and Scott’s hands start to wander around Stiles’ belly and butt again. 

Hiding the fact that Scott had gotten Stiles pregnant was a difficult task to say the least. For the first couple months the bump was easy to cover up, but at a point Stiles’ belly had grown so much that it wasn’t possible, his shirts began to ride up on his expanding waist, in addition to his pants not having enough room to contain the extra weight he was putting on in his rear. It was a challenge, but somehow they both managed. And as Stiles struggled with the pains and discomforts of the werewolf developing inside him Scott watched in awe as the teen grew big enough to support his offspring.

Stiles’ belly groaned again, causing him to wince slightly but not enough for him to pull away from Scott. Once the discomfort passed over they continued kissing like nothing had happened. Stiles could feel something though, inside, and Scott knew something didn’t feel right, but the time they were having with one another was distracting without a doubt. Suddenly the bubbling in Stiles stomach returned but he ignored it again, up until a pressure inside started to feel different than the times before. 

In the midst of kissing, Stiles abruptly let out a long, deep pitched fart into the bed without warning, the sound of his gas resonating throughout the room and halting the moment in its tracks. He immediately pulled away from Scott looking completely embarrassed, and blushing heavily.

“Yeah!?” Scott laughed out, leaning around to peak at Stiles’ ass as if it were talking to him.

“Uhh, my bad.” Stiles responded red cheeked with shame in his voice, caressing his bulging stomach as he put his head down.

“Dude, that was like a solid eight.” Scott said still laughing, “it’s fine.” 

He placed a hand on the side of his mate’s face, pulling their heads back together, sympathetic and lovingly. Stiles looked him in the eye, and lost himself in the wolf’s smile, all was right again. After a second both began quietly laughing and broke the awkwardness. 

Scott leaned back into Stiles and initiated, bringing them back to where they left off, passionately kissing and feeling around. As it went on the intensity increased, and Scott couldn’t believe how good Stiles looked as he was, every attachment and attraction growing stronger and stronger. Confident that they were alone, for a long while they were all over each other, it was so great Scott didn’t even acknowledge the occasional little burps and more often eruptions from his companion’s bubble butt as they went at it (Stiles, trying to be subtle by farting quietly or masking it behind the noises of their movements but the werewolf’s supernatural hearing caught on every time, and Scott didn’t care). They were inseparable, and things couldn’t possibly be any better. 

Much later the two were still in the bed though now laying down. Both were on their sides and face to face, Stiles’ now much calmer belly cushioned between them.

“Hey, Scott?” Stiles breathes out. His eyes are shut now, he was tired even before Scott came home.

“Yeah?” The werewolf asks with his hand gently stroking the belly.

“I love this. I don’t think anything could ruin this.” 

There’s a brief pause, and a grin slowly begins to form and spread across Scott’s lips.

“For real?” 

“Yeah.” 

For a moment it goes silent again, but all of the sudden it’s cut short by an obnoxiously long and loud fart. Stiles eyes shoot open, only to find Scott with a devious smile on his face, and his butt sticking up in the air.

“You dick!” Stiles laughs out as he playfully punches the wolf on the arm.

“Hey! Easy there farty!” Scott chimes back while laughing at his own joke.

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles says jokingly.

Scott mockingly bites his lip and rubs his hand around on his butt as he winks, “Yeah I am.” 

He gives it a good smack, causing Stiles to roll his eyes. But eventually the pregnant teen can’t help it and smiles uncontrollably, he then buries his head back into the pillow, ready for sleep. Scott acts playfully offended:

“Aw c’mon bro! I’ve been holding that one in all day!”


End file.
